


Mr and Mrs Solo.

by KnightofReylo



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Bond (Star Wars), Grey Jedi, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Kylo Ren and Rey are married, Love, Marrige, Porg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Rey (Star Wars), Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Porg Tales, Romance, The Force, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, porgs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightofReylo/pseuds/KnightofReylo
Summary: Rey Solo and Ben Solo (they are married, NOT related!!).





	1. A petite Porg.

Rey is startled awake by a small screeching sound. When she opens her eyes she finds a small Porg staring at her with its adorable wife eyes. 

"Ben, why is there a porg in our bed?" She whispers with a giggle. He answers with a small groan and wraps his arms more tightly around her waist.

The Porg yawns, scrunches up his eyes and seems to fall asleep. "Awwwww! Ben wake up sleepy head we have a pet!" 

"What?" Ben burrows his head further into Rey's neck.

Rey sits up and picks up the relaxed Porg. "Hello there, what's your name?" She flicks its small nose and giggles when it releases a cute little squawk. 

"Ben! Ben! Wake up! We have a baby!" She teases, attempting to gain Ben's attention.

Ben bolts upright. "What the kriff did I miss?!" He squints at Rey through his still sleepy eyes and runs a panicked hand through his shaggy hair.

"Look! What should we call them?" She holds the now wide eyed porg towards Ben.

"A Porg? We're not keeping that. How did it even get here?" 

"No! We are keeping it! You can even choose its name!" Rey holds the Porg defensively to her chest.

"Fine! Call it....I don't know....Darth." He glares at the petite Porg. 

Rey rolls her eyes. "Seriously? Still fangirling over Vader? How about....err....Naboo? I mean that's where we got married and where Anakin and Padme got married." 

"Fine. What does it eat? Where is it going to sleep? I am not picking up its waste." 

"Ha ha. We will figure it out, we always do." Rey leans over and kisses her husband.


	2. A demented Porg.

Rey was lying on their lounger staring at Naboo who was contemplating a cookie with a disgruntled expression smothering it's cute little features. "It's a cookie Naboo. But it's not just any cookie, it's Ben's homemade one; they're the most delicious cookies in the whole galaxy." Rey was pushing the cookie towards the creature as a laugh creeped into her tone.

"You do know that the stupid thing probably can't understand a word you are saying, but thank you for the compliment." Ben says as he perches down beside Rey and runs a hand through his black curls. 

"Don't you dare call him or her or whatever stupid, they are our child now." Rey's tone is defensive as she sits up causing Naboo to roll down her stomach and release a squawk of befuddlement. "Sorry Naboo, I forgot!" She scoops the disorientated Porg up into her arms, ignoring Ben's laugh as she does. 

"Don't you dare drop him or her or whatever, they are our child now." His words are dripping with playful facetiousness as he mimics her. She nudges him in a puckish way and opens her mouth to say something, but is interrupted by an alarmingly loud squawk. She looks down at the bijou Porg with perplexity and giggles. Before she can do anything else, the small Porg launches itself at Ben and smacks him square in the chest. Ben lets out a small yelp of surprise, and grasps Naboo in his hands. 

"Rey, what the kriff is this fat little fur ball doing?" He holds the still-squawking Porg out to Rey, glaring at it as he does so. 

"I have no idea!" She answers taking the plump creature and sitting it on her knee.

"What are we supposed to do?" Ben leans over and prods the Porg causing it to roll over.

"Shush! Be quiet! Why are you doing this? What is wrong?" Rey attempts to soothe the Porg by stroking it's feathers, but it doesn't help.

"I've already said this Rey, it can't understand you!" Ben stands and runs to the water dispenser to get it a bowl of water. He hands it to Rey and sits down beside her on the lounger, staring at it with puzzlement. 

Rey puts the bowl on the holo table before placing the Porg, who she was beginning to think was demented, beside it. The Porg stopped squawking and face planted the water causing it to splash on Rey and Ben. 

"Good thinking Ben." She remarked.

"Thank you." Ben turns and presses his lips to Rey's, quickly kissing her before turning back to the Porg who was busy indulging itself in the water.  

"Ben, your mother sent a message. She wants us to come back to the base, she misses you. I know that your relationship with each other is still strained, but you can work on it. " Rey hands Ben the comm unit and looks back toward Naboo.

"I knew we would have to go back sooner or later." Ben reads the message and groans.

"What's wrong?"

"I just feel so guilty, every time I look at her I think of my father and all of the pain I've caused her."

"Ben, she's forgiven you. You can't erase the past, but you can let it....die. A very wise handsome man told me that once." She puts her arms around her husband and leans into him.

"I love you so much." He mutters as he kisses her head.

"I know." She answers with a small smile.


	3. A missing Porg.

Rey knew that he had gone even before she had woken up. She had felt his presence leave her during her sleep. Sitting up, she reached out to him through the force and sensed his unrest and sorrow. She allowed the force to guide her to him. Ben was slumped in the pilots chair, aimlessly gazing at the stars. "Ben?" When he didn't answer she moved round the chair so she could sit in front of him. "What is it Ben?" She moved her hand up to cup his cheek.

He turned his gaze to her worried face before answering. "I can't go back Rey. We left everything behind along time ago; the Resistance, the First Order, all of it." His voice cracked. "I don't want to go back."

"You're right Ben, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept in touch when we left." She carefully sits on Ben's lap and lovingly raps her arms around his neck.

"You don't need to apologise Rey. Can-can we just talk about something else, anything else?" He says into her hair.

"Well....erm....why are you in my chair?" She teases, attempting to lighten the mood. When he chuckles she continues. "I mean I'm obviously I'm the best pilot here.

"Oh really, and I'm the second best?"

"Nope. I'm pretty sure Naboo could fly better than you." She quips before remembering- "Wait, where is Naboo?" She looks around in a panicked frenzy and jumps up from Ben's lap.

"Calm down Rey, we'll find the silly thing. You check the bedroom and I'll check the kitchen."

She jogs toward the bedroom, glancing around the ship as she goes. Once she was in the room she checked under the bed, in the bed, on the bookshelf--  _Rey, I've found Naboo._ Rey hears Ben through the force and a wave of relief washes over her. She swiftly makes her way to the kitchen. When she enters, she finds Ben glaring at the tiny Porg. Naboo is perched on the counter top, releasing a noise that could only be described as a growl,and Ben is holding his finger which has blood trickling down it. 

"What happened?" She asks with a concerned tone.

"It bit me. Why do we have to keep it Rey?" He hold his hand out to Rey so she could see.

"Naboo! Don't bite people!" The Porg stops whining and it's eyes widen. Rey grabs Ben's hand to examine it. "It's not deep Ben, we might need to clean it though."

"Okay. I'll go get the med-pack." Ben leaves the room, leaving Rey with the Porg. 

She begins to urgently whisper to the Porg. "Naboo! You need to act better. The whole reason I brought you here was so you could prepare Ben for--" The door opens and Rey immediately stops speaking.

"Prepare me for what?" Rey turns in a panic and struggles to answer.

"What....I-I....you heard me wrong, what I was saying was that....that. Ughh!" She turns back to the Porg before saying. "Look what you've done know Naboo!" Two arms wrapped around Rey and she leans back into them.

"What is it Rey? You can tell me anything, you know that right?" She turns in his warm arms so she can face him.

"There's something that I've been meaning to tell you Ben, I just didn't know how." She feels like she is going to be sick from the anxiety that is bubbling inside her and quickening her breathes.

"What is it?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What has Rey not told Ben? Read the next chapter to find out!  
> Thank you for reading!


	4. A Pregnant Porg.

Rey couldn't forget the look on Ben's face when she told him. He had just stared at her, uncomprehending of the truth that she had bestowed on him. "Ben?" She had hesitantly stepped closer to his body that towered over her and placed a small hand against his chest, feeling the comforting heat that was emanating off him. When he still hadn't answered she tried to choke back her tears and hide her nostalgia. After a few seconds, or minutes, or hours had passed, her attempts became futile and fruitless. "Ben?" She croaked. "Tell me what you are thinking right now, or I swear to the Force I will feed you to Naboo." She gritted her teeth and her hand, that was resting on Ben's chest balled into a fist.

"That's-that's.... it's....I-I.... this is w-wonderful." He answered while his callused hands brushed away the river of mixed emotions that was streaming down her face. 

"How do you really feel?" She had seen beneath the smile that he had appeared to so effortlessly have plastered on his face.

"I don't know how to be a father Rey, but we are going to work it out." He moves his hands lovingly from her wet face to her stomach were a small bump had began to develop.

"We'll figure it out, we always do." As she utters the words that she had uttered so many times on so many different occasions, Ben leans down and gently kisses her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that this chapter is so short, just think as it as snippets of their lives. Thank you for reading it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I might write sequel chapters, but I haven't decided yet.


End file.
